Gravity
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: Danny teams up with an ambitious journalist to get the inside scoop behind some of his ghostly enemies and why they are the way they are. But as he discovers more about himself in the process, he begins to lose sight of why he does what he does...


_Greeting: _Hello all! This is just something I'd been playing with for years and finally just decided to post. And hey, there might just be a couple more updates for my other stories as well. (*wink*) Probably for Insight View, 04092015, and Hanging By A Moment. Just sayin.

_Synopsis: _In exchange for his protection, journalist Violet Faulkner jumps into the Ghost Zone alongside notorious legend Danny Phantom to get the scoop no one else has dared to ever get: how famous ghosts around Amity Park became ghosts. She's studying their histories, agendas, and past relationships and giving Danny a more personal insight into his enemies' afterlives. But as they unravel each ghost's forgotten past life, Danny realizes there may be a different picture to his own ghostly transformation he never understood. And maybe he can find answers of his own…

_Disclaimer: _Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

GraVitY

1

Violet walked briskly past the red booths of the old fashioned diner, sniffing the air hungrily as the scents of French fries and cheeseburgers wafted her way. She spotted him in the corner and acknowledged him with a nod before she hurried over, ignoring the nosy stares the other customers were giving her. Right. _Everyone_ was watching.

She thrust out her hand. "Violet Faulkner."

He took it. Callused hands and a firm grip. She didn't expect any less. She smiled brightly and slid into the vinyl booth. He took up the entire opposite side, casually leaned up against the wall with his legs propped up in front of him.

"I already know who you are of course." She didn't want to stall much. She had a lot to cover and her heart was racing faster with every passing second. If she hesitated, she'd lose his interest. And he was the best way in.

An amused kind of smile crossed his lips. "What can I do for you Ms. Faulkner?"

"I need… your services so to say," she started.

"I don't do kids parties anymore," he suddenly said, chewing on a fingernail.

She blinked, confused by the statement. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You drive a mini-van," he replied simply.

The waitress came over and she ordered a drink while contemplating his answer. She fiddled nervously with her straw. Then she couldn't resist any longer. "So driving a mini-van means I need you to entertain a couple kids?"

"I can just tell you're a mom."

"How so?"

"You have a car seat in the back and one of those decals with the stick figures of a mom and kid. You also have toy sunglasses on your head." He pointed to his own head and she swept a hand over hers to find that they really were there. She pulled them off with an awkward laugh.

"My son," she explained. Admittedly, she was impressed by his observational skills. No doubt he'd checked her out before they'd met, probably with his x-ray vision power added to that background check.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be three in November. But with all due respect, I didn't come here to talk about my family."

"It's always the same with you reporters," he said, his smile fading a bit. "All business - like you don't actually care about what you're writing as long as you get the money."

"Gotta make a living," she argued. "It's not all about the money."

"So you're in it for the fame?"

"Thousands of people have already written stories about you, haven't they? By this point it's old news. I'm looking for something different."

The waitress came over and delivered their drinks, flirting lightly with him. If he noticed, he didn't seem to mind – brushing it off like it happened all the time. She imagined it probably did. He ordered a cheeseburger meal and she got a chicken strip basket. When the girl walked away, Violet wasn't sure how to continue. Things were starting to get a bit tense and she was afraid she was coming off as too desperate.

"Danny," she began. "I'm interested in your story. But there are a billion other ghosts out there whose stories need telling as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you wanting to write about?"

"I want to know how the most famous ghosts in Amity Park got their starts. How they died, what they did before they became ghosts, why they choose to stay and haunt this particular area."

"Amity Park is the only way out of the Ghost Zone for miles. We looked. The closest portal is in Wisconsin. And that one has been confiscated by the government." He looked down at his fingernails, seeming composed but slightly bitter. "So they escape to Amity Park and haunt here because they don't have a lot of other options."

"Through your parents' portal."

"Basically."

"Haven't you ever considered shutting the portal down?" she wondered.

He laughed. "What? And ruin my dad's fun? No way. It's not so bad now. We got used to it. The city got used to it. We have a system and it works."

She realized they were straying from the subject. "I want to know what you know Danny."

"That's not much. I don't think I can help you."

"You know the Ghost Zone, don't you? Couldn't you take me there? I could ask the questions I need to and get out. And with you protecting me - "

"I wondered when we would get to the point of this conversation," he interrupted, giving her a look. "We don't give tours around the Ghost Zone. It's too dangerous."

"Well then could we set up a meeting with a few ghosts? I just need to ask a couple questions. And I'm only interested in five that you are very acquainted with. You make six."

"You want me to set up a meeting with one of my enemies?" he asked. "Sure, I'll get right on that. When they're done pummeling me into the ground, you can get your interview."

Well, when he put it that way it _did _seem a bit ludicrous. But she needed this story. She was losing him. She had to hook him somehow. "Haven't you ever been curious to know why they do the things they do? Why the Box Ghost is so obsessed with boxes?"

"That's one case I really don't want to know actually," he told her.

"Fine. How about Skulker? You think he just showed up in a robotic suit? Or don't you want to know why Ember chooses to maintain a rock star persona?"

"Because she wants to dominate the world through subliminal mind control?"

"Yes, but why? What would she want with the world under her reign? Fans of course! Meaning she needs attention and there's some deep psychological reasoning behind that. I mean, wouldn't you like to know how your mentors became who they are? Why Clockwork is the master of all time?"

He didn't say anything but she could tell he was listening. Time to sweeten the deal. "Listen, if you don't want to help me, fine. But I'm going to get into the Ghost Zone somehow. And I might resort to some pretty interesting measures. I do have your dad on speed dial as of yesterday."

Danny sighed quietly but she heard it. She just had to push him. She had to make him as interested as she was. She had to know. This was her big chance. "Listen, I don't want to get drastic here. I just want my story. Six ghosts – Skulker, Clockwork, Frostbite, Nocturne, Ember, and you. You get me into the Ghost Zone, I do my thing, I get my story. You get to be the hero and I get a good paycheck and very interesting memories. I'm also doing it for the experience."

"Hmm," he muttered.

The waitress brought their food. He munched on a few fries and she could tell he was really considering the idea. She knew how dangerous it was. It was what made it more exciting for her in some weird, slightly suicidal way. But she knew it would be worth it, especially since she was certain he'd do everything in his power to protect her as an innocent bystander. She leaned back against the seat, sighing wistfully. This was her dream - even if it became a nightmare in the end. She was prepared for the worst but wishing for the best.

"Danny," she started.

"I'm thinking," he said, slightly snappy. She hadn't meant to make him irritable and she really hadn't wanted to persuade him into agreeing by mentioning his family. But this project meant everything to her and her career. She knew she'd have to push certain buttons. She took a deep breath and sighed. Time to take it down a notch. Approach him on a curious level rather than a demanding one.

"What was it like anyway?"

He finished chewing and stared at her for a moment. "What was what like?"

"What was it like to die?"

For a moment, he looked as young as he was, confused and startled by the question like she'd asked him how babies were made. "I didn't," he finally said.

"You're half-ghost."

"Yeah."

"Therefore a part of you died, no?" She ate a fry as he really regarded the possibility and she suddenly knew she had him hooked. He sat up straighter and pushed his food around like he'd forgotten how to eat. "You didn't feel any different after you got zapped?"

He nodded. "Of course I did."

"Well, how did you feel?"

He examined his fries like they were the most interesting things in the world, his blue eyes glazed over in concentration. When he finally spoke, it was a whispered word. "Cold."

"Ironic. That's how most people feel as they're dying."

"It's not the same."

"It could be."

"I've never thought about it honestly."

She could tell he really didn't want to now either. Maybe she'd disturbed him too much. But she couldn't stop herself from asking, "You've been half-ghost for four years now and never wondered?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"I don't want psycho analyzed or lectured on destiny blah blah blah. I've had enough of that to be honest," he told her.

"Okay. No therapy sessions and no deep, meaningful interrogations." She laughed, trying to break the silence. "I'm not trying to convince you that because a butterfly farted in India we're sitting here today. I'm just trying to get a new perspective on life. And death in this case. You can keep your beliefs to yourself. I just want to get your experiences down. And the experiences of the ghosts I mentioned before."

"Uh huh."

"I'll pay you?"

"I don't need your money," he declined, shaking his head.

"Then what do I need to do to convince you?"

"I need some time to think about it." He started in on his cheeseburger hungrily and she knew she wasn't going to get any more from him.

"How much time?" she wondered.

"I'll let you know by tomorrow. And yes, I have your number still."

She couldn't stop her shoulders from slumping. _That _was never a good answer. But she was determined and she'd get her story whether he helped her or not. There had to be some way to get into the Ghost Zone. Or someway to attract their attention.

"You should eat your food. It's good here."

She did, even though she wanted to leave. She wanted to do something to pass the time while she waited on her answer. She had to. Maybe he was tormenting her by not giving her a final answer because he was just going to blow her off. Maybe he was sick and tired of people like her bugging him. Or maybe he just didn't know what to tell her.

When she finished her last fry, she pushed her plate away and cleared her throat. "Well, thank you for your time. I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow then?" She started to pull out her wallet and he waved her hand away.

"I got it. They won't give me a check anymore anyway," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. "No matter whom I bring in or how many people I bring in."

"Must be nice."

"Sometimes."

"Well, thank you." She stood and stretched. "I appreciate you coming to meet me."

He nodded and gave her a polite smile. She couldn't read him as well as she first thought. He came off as quite simple but was clearly a lot more complex. Convincing him was going to be difficult. And if he did agree? She couldn't picture how much more complicated their conversations would get.

"Why do you do what you do?" he suddenly asked.

She didn't falter. Maybe she'd expected the question. "Because I believe that people need answers about everything. They deserve to discover what they don't know and enrich their lives about things they don't understand. If they know why people do what they do, it doesn't make it any easier. But it gives people an insight view into their lives. Or afterlives. And therefore our humanity appeals to what they once were and we can relate to them."

She smiled as best as she could, hoping she'd given him the answer he'd value more than some made up bull. There was nothing wrong about seeking knowledge. It was just how you used it that defined thin lines of right and wrong. She supposed after all these years, he knew he walked that line every day like everybody else did.

He nodded and returned her wave before she headed back out the door, catching the eye of the gloomy looking hostess behind the front desk. Not a bad day. Not a good one either.

She couldn't wait for Danny's answer – especially if she said no. Which meant it was time for some recon. She glanced back at him and he looked at her like he _knew_. What risks she was taking and what kind of dangerous territory she was diving into. But maybe him being aware of what she was capable of was what she wanted most of all.

* * *

It switches points of view. It'll be Danny's next and then some more characters. But mostly Violet and Danny. No sneak peeks for this story. It's not going to be a long one – fifteen chapters maybe. And hopefully I'll update a lot better. Hopefully.

Please read & review. I appreciate all my readers who have stuck with me throughout all these years and have made my writing experience that much better.

Raina Wolfe – Lateraina

Tara Day


End file.
